Mélodie Lointaine sur Toile
by MoonFactory
Summary: Roxas n'a pas de coeur. C'est ce qu'on lui a dit. Mais quand Axel part en mission au manoir Oblivion, il est vide. Que se passera t-il quand le rouquin reviendra ? AkuRoku


**Titre:** _Mélodie lointaine sur toile_

**Auteur:** Kagome

**Rating: **K+

**Paring: **Axel et Roxas

**Disclamer:** Malheureusement pour moi les personnages et les lieux de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Remarque je ne dirais pas non à m'approprier Axel. Merci Square Enix !

**Note de l'auteur:** Et bien voilà la naissance de ma première fic sur KH et Yaoi qui plus est ! Je suis heureuse ! Donc c'est un one-shot sans arrière pensée, un peu "lime" (C'est un grand mot !) mais rien de bien méchant. Je voulais faire quelque chose d'un peu mystérieux, avec le narrateur inconnu. Bizarrement, en commençant cet fic j'avais déjà la fin mais pas le milieu ! Haha ! Je suis étrange ! Et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Postez vos commentaires ! J'aime tellement le couple Roxas/Axel !

* * *

><p>La pluie s'abattait doucement sur l'immense baie vitrée du bâtiment. Rien ne pénétrait dans la salle mais on pouvait aisément sentir le vent frais qui circulait dehors, juste avec de l'imagination. De ça et de là de la vaste salle siégeait quelques canapés et tables basses qui devait servir à supporter le poids d'employés fatigués tous les jours. Mais étrangement, il n'y avait personne. Seule la pluie tuait le silence morne de la salle blanche. Elle ne fut seule très longtemps car des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et une silhouette encapuchonnée apparu sous l'arche de marbre. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil solitaire tourné vers le crépuscule et s'y installa pour commencé son observation du dehors. Le soleil rouge projetait sa lumière avec force à travers les épais nuages pour finalement les laisser mourir à la rencontre des bâtiments chatoyant. Si on laissait vagabonder son regard vers le bas, on apercevrait la place de la gare. Vaste et accueillante, entourés de petits murs où s'accoudaient les gens pour se reposer en admirant le magnifique paysage de la cité toujours coincé en fin de journée. Plusieurs de ces personnes y viennent dans ce but en savourant leurs glaces turquoises, spécialité de la région, entre amis ou en famille mais, jamais seul. Quand on porte le regard un peu plus loin, on aperçoit l'orée de la forêt et sa continuité, espace de grands arbres centenaires renfermant en son sein un bien triste manoir aux portes toujours closes. Personne n'a jamais prit le temps de s'y rendre car les rumeurs en ont dissuadés plus d'un. Mais le plus bel édifice de cette ville reste l'immeuble où nous nous trouvons: l'horloge de la gare. L'immense cadran avançait lentement ses aiguilles à l'infini bercé par la douce musique de la lumière de l'astre.<p>

Récemment, deux individus vêtus de noir montent quotidiennement sur le toit de l'horloge, souvent pour manger des glaces que le plus âgé achète. Ils sont étranges tous les deux, quand on les regarde, tout les oppose, que se soit le physique que le caractère, quand on les côtoie un peu. Le plus jeune, est un garçon blond aux magnifiques yeux bleus, brillant comme une étoile. Sa petite taille lui donnait un air encore plus mignon et angélique. En effet, ce garçon avait tout d'un ange. Quand au plus vieux, sa longue crinière de cheveux rouges bercé par le vent entourait son visage extrêmement fin, pour un homme, illuminé par deux yeux couleur émeraude. Ses joues étaient ornés de deux tatouages pourpres lui donnant un petit air excentrique. Ils faisaient un beau duo cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ils attiraient les regards mais ils savaient rester discret, tel était leur travail.

Depuis quelques temps, le petit blond semble plus sûr de lui, plus souriant aussi et le rouquin plus épanouie qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est cet étrange changement qui attira mon attention, et c'est à partir de ce jour que je me mit à les observer de plus près.

La cité du crépuscule était d'un calme plat, toujours figée en fin de journée, les habitants se dirigeaient doucement vers leurs maisons pour commencer leur « nuit ». Les deux garçons étaient toujours là, mais, j'eus l'impression que tous ces moments furent bref car quelques jours plus tard le rouquin disparu. Le jeune revenait régulièrement, inlassablement, seul, il attendait le retour de son seul ami, mangeant sa glace sans envie. Mais une fois, une jeune fille fit son apparition. Elle avait de beaux cheveux noir de jais, taillé court et des yeux bleus profonds rivalisant avec ceux du blond, ce même blond qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de bonheur dans cette nouvelle rencontre. On les apercevaient accomplir leurs travaux dans les ruelles, faisant disparaître sans pitié les monstres nommé « Sans-cœur » qui effrayaient la population. Tel était le but de l'Organisation. Ils n'étaient qu'un groupe de personne sans cœurs, du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Je ne puis intervenir librement aux travers de ces lignes, je ne peux qu'observer et conter ce que je vois et ce que je sais, transmettre des informations à vous qui promener vos yeux sur mes mots. Puis je enfin vous révélez leurs noms ? Je ne le sais point, leurs noms sont aussi factices que les rumeurs de cette cité, moi même je ne me souviens plus du mien, mais mes souvenirs sont intactes, ce fut la seule case perdu dans les méandres de mon esprit. Le trio étrange et improbable: Roxas, Xion et Axel, le manieur de la Keyblade, son amie qui me rappelle une personne et enfin, le rouquin que...

Et puis plus rien, juste la silhouette flou des restes de souvenirs de ces moments heureux, il ne resta rien, juste moi. Mais es-ce encore moi ?

* * *

><p>Sa tête lui faisait mal, extrêmement mal. Au plus il tentait de bouger, au plus la douleur devenait insupportable, sans compter son corps qui refusait totalement de bouger. Il savait qu'il était allonger quelque part, oh ça oui il ne le savait que trop bien car c'était de sa faute après tout si il était cloîtrer là, immobiliser sur ce lit inconfortable.<p>

Le jeune homme blond se força à ouvrir les yeux, lentement car la lumière lui agressa la rétine dès qu'il commença son «ascension» vers le monde réel. Quand ils les eurent finalement ouvert, il contempla le plafond de sa chambre, blanche, trop blanche. Il haïssait cet endroit, cet organisation avait le don de le faire devenir fou, tous ces personnages plus étranges les uns que les autres qui s'amusaient à le harceler sans arrêt, son supérieur aussi froid qu'un iceberg, et toujours ces pièces d'une blancheur qui essayait de dissimuler en vain les ténèbres qui se cachait derrière ses murs. Son seul rayon d'espoir était un homme excentrique comme pas possible, lui aussi membre de l'Organisation. Un homme aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux vert émeraudes, Axel. C'était le seul qui lui avait tendu la main en ces moments difficiles, le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Après ces missions, Axel l'emmenait manger une glace à l'eau de mer sur le toit de la gare, et ils parlaient, ils rigolaient, c'étaient ses seuls moments de bonheur.

Roxas sourit en pensant à ses heureux moments, mais il rougit violemment en pensant à la fatale erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Axel n'était pas son seul ami, il y avait aussi Xion ! Il s'en voulait tellement de l'avoir oubliée, mais son esprit était tellement obnubilé par le rouquin ces derniers temps qu'il se surprenait, quelques fois, à ne pas répondre à la jeune fille lorsqu'elle parlait. Bien sûr, il s'excusait platement à chaque fois, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer l'inquiétude qu'elle lui portait. En effet, depuis le départ d'Axel vers le manoir d'Oblivion, il sentait un vide en lui, il avait fait la connaissance de Xion pendant ce laps de temps, mais... toujours ce mais revenait lui hanter l'esprit. La jeune fille aussi était partie, en mission bien entendu, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul, dans ce coma, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours. Il arrivait certains jour à ouvrir les yeux mais ré-sombrait vite dans son profond sommeil hanté d'images obscures mais que trop familières. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentait il la souffrance, l'envie, l'amitié, l'amour. Il n'était qu'un Simli, il n'avait pas de cœur bon sang ! Roxas voulu pleurer, mais ses larmes ne jaillirent pas. Il n'avait «pas» de cœur... Pourtant, il voulait le revoir, il lui manquait tellement...

Plusieurs semaines étaient passé depuis le début du coma du numéro treize, Xion venait souvent lui rendre visite, espérant le voir s'éveiller. Dès qu'elle le pouvait elle déposait un coquillage à côté de lui et repartait en murmurant un: «Courage Roxas..», mais depuis peu, elle ne venait plus. Et c'était durant l'un de ces jours que le blond se réveilla, émergeant d'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

><p>La première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pu détacher mes yeux de toi. Tu n'étais pas un allié, ni vraiment un ennemi, mais, même si mes amis me soufflaient de ne pas te faire confiance, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser toi, d'espérer au fond de moi même que tu m'avais remarquer, que tu ne me considérais pas comme une personne de plus à éliminer. Quand je te revoyais, j'étais heureux, je me battais quand il le fallait, mais sans conviction, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je voulais juste te parler, te toucher, plonger mes yeux dans les tiens, commencer une relation si c'était possible. Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais eu cette chance, j'ai du partir et abandonner mes rêves où tu étais le centre, le noyau qui reliait les fibre de mon cœur. Maintenant, je ne peux que te regarder de loin, car toi tu ne me vois plus, tu ne le peux plus. Mais je ne me lasserais jamais de t'admirer, même si mon esprit hurle à l'agonie, même si mon corps se décompose lentement, je veux te voir heureux, alors je t'en prie... Je t'en prie... J'aimerais te le dire... Je t'...<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas avançait difficilement sur la rue pavé, le couloir sombre se dessinait devant lui. La porte de retour vers l'agonie, et l'angoisse. Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu, il n'était toujours pas là. Le blond avait même renoncé à aller sur le toit de l'horloge pour aujourd'hui, il avait refoulé ses sentiments et son visage semblait antipathique et imperméable à la moindre remarque. Traqué les «Sans-cœur» était vraiment un travail lassant, lassant et épuisant, surtout lorsque l'esprit n'y est pas.<p>

Il était enfin arrivé devant le portail temporel, il ne se retourna même pas pour observer une dernière fois le soleil couchant avant d'endurer son énième torture quotidienne, sa dernière pensée fut pour le rouquin. Il fit un pas mais un bruit de pas arrêta son mouvement. Il se figea et écouta attentivement, au à guet de peur d'une nouvelle attaque de monstres. Les pas se stoppèrent, et une voie retenti dans le ruelle. Le cœur de Roxas se sera, cette voie il la connaissait, plus que tout et depuis le temps qu'il voulait l'entendre.

« Salut Roxas !»

Le blond se retourna et se retrouva face au magnifique roux aux yeux semblable à deux joyaux. Celui ci avait un large sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il regarda avec amusement l'expression de joie ou d'étonnement -il ne saurait le dire- qui était apparu à ses yeux. Roxas ouvrit les lèvres, voulant manifester son incompréhension mais rien ne sortit. Il déglutit avec difficultés et demanda doucement.

«M-Mais... On nous a dit que l'équipe du Manoir avait été totalement décimé !

Seul les faibles sont morts.» Répondit le roux sans remords.

Axel était très heureux de revoir son ami, mais il s'attendait à une meilleur réaction de sa part.

«Attends ! Je vais nous acheter une glace» S'écria le jeune et il partit en courant vers le stand.

Le rouquin pouffa et regretta ses dernières pensées. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la gare avec le cœur plus léger qu'avant. Ce jeunot avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser, et il était vraiment mignon. Le genre de mignon qui donne envie de le manger tout cru sans rien laisser, de se l'approprier sans pitié et de le protéger avec fierté. Il ferait une parfaite petite princesse ce cher Roxas. Depuis quelques temps, le blond attirait énormément Axel s'avoua t-il intérieurement, il l'avait surtout ressenti lorsqu'il était partie pour le Manoir. Des jours sans pouvoir le taquiner et rire avec lui avait été un manque, il était comme drogué par la présence de son «ami».

Du côté du blond, il était plus qu'heureux, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il aborda la vendeuse lui demandant deux glaces à l'eau de mer avec enthousiasme. Il se dirigea avec gaieté vers leur «planque» tenant fermement ces deux sucreries en main après avoir au préalable payé et remercié la vendeuse -notre petit Roxas est un humain poli-. Axel l'attendait souriant, son ami sentit les rougeurs lui monté aux joues, il s'empressa de donner l'objet attendu et s'assit vite de peur que le rouquin ne s'aperçoive de son embarrassement. Le sourire de celui ci avait le pouvoir de le faire fondre, son expression de joie mêlé à quelque chose de plus sauvage, plus animal. Un sourire presque envieux, excitant, adorable. Il sentit une chaleur nouvelle se répandre dans son corps, était ce cela, l'amour ? Mais, es ce qu'il avait un cœur ? Les questions se chamboulaient dans son esprit. Le huitième compagnon le regarda avec intérêt, un peu inquiet.

«Si tu ne manges pas ta glace elle va fondre.

Hein ? O-Oh.. oui pardon... Répondit Roxas en en croquant un bout.

Ça ne va pas Roxas ?»

Devant le manque de réponse du blond, Axel se tourna brusquement vers lui et le fixa intensément au travers de ces prunelles bleus. Qui essayaient d'éviter le regard de ses conjointes émeraudes.

«Si tu ne veux pas me parler, c'est pas grave mais sache que je serais toujours là pour t'écouter. C'est bon ? C'est compris ?» S'enquit il.

Roxas, regarda à contrecœur le visage du compagnon qu'il aimait tant et acquiesça lentement, les rougeurs étant revenu doucement s'installer sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter «Je t'aime», sans arrêt, il continuait à répétait ces mots qu'il aimerait voir prononcé entre les fines lèvres d'Axel, ses lèvres sublimes. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait doucement fermer les yeux et que le rouquin en avait profité pour l'enlacer tendrement. C'était chaux et doux, le jeune blond rouvrit les yeux le visage plus cramoisi que jamais, égalant la couleur de cheveux de l'adulte. Ce même adulte qui avait enfouie son nez dans les cheveux dorés de son «ami», et qui maintenant descendait doucement vers son cou et y déposant lentement ses lèvres, provoquant des petits bruits chez Roxas. Axel continua ses baisers rapides pour finalement attraper fermement le nouveau d'un bras et glisser sa main derrière sa nuque, ouvrant le passage vers l'endroit qu'il rêvait d'atteindre. Il contempla un petit moment les yeux de son amant pour finalement lui happer sauvagement les lèvres, remuant les siennes en glissant sa langue qui avait commencé de longs allers venus sensuels avec sa conjointe. Roxas ne ratait rien de l'échange, répondant au début timidement pour finalement laisser place à sa passion et à son plaisir tant recherché. Il laissait échapper des gémissements étouffés encouragé par la main chaude d'Axel qui avait pris le soin de zipper la fermeture de son manteau et de la glisser sous la chemise du petit blond, souriant en sentant la peu froide frémir sous ses gestes. Leur baiser rompu par manque d'air, Roxas regarda le rouquin.

«Axel.. J..Je...»

Axel afficha un sourire rassurant, et posa un doigt sur la bouche du blond.

«Ne t'inquiète pas... Personne ne nous vois ici. Rassura t-il

Non... Mais en fait, tu, tu as fait tombé ta glace sur moi, et, c'est pas très agréable.»

Le rouquin rougit un peu de sa maladresse, et regarda Roxas qui avait serré les dents sous l'effet du froid. En effet, il avait écrasé la glace de son amant sur son corps frêle en l'enlaça il y a peu. Un sourire machiavélique étira son visage, il approcha doucement sa bouche du torse et entreprit de lécher sensuellement les morceaux glacés. Roxas laissa échapper un cri et s'agrippa au manteau d'Axel, l'effet que le rouquin lui faisait était de plus en plus fort, surtout que celui ci prenait un malin plaisir à ralentir au plus il descendait. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent une dernière fois sous le soleil couchant. Axel rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Roxas.

«Je t'aime, Roxy.»

Le surnommé rougit violemment. Les mots qu'ils rêvaient d'entendre avaient enfin été dit. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

«...Moi aussi...»

N'ai je vraiment, pas de «cœur» ?

* * *

><p>Je laissais choir mon regard sur le sol. Finalement, peut être n'aurais-je jamais du les observer et encore moins m'éprendre d'un des deux garçons présent devant moi. Personne ne me vois, personne ne m'entends. Je ne suis que ce qui subsiste, il ne reste que mon esprit. Pourquoi suis tombé amoureux ? Puis je encore me rassurer en me disant que c'est un peu... moi ? Je tournais les talons, lançant un dernier regard à l'homme que je chérissais. Une mélodie retenti doucement, les notes d'un piano me laissa dans une sorte de transe, je ne faisais partie que des parties secondaires de la grande toile de sa vie. Le noir m'enveloppa, je l'aperçu une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le monde aux reflets d'argents que mon Simili apercevait en rêve.<p>

«Te voilà enfin...»

* * *

><p>Axel, se tourna vivement, le regard plein d'incompréhension. Un nom restait pendu à ses lèvres, il s'est sentit observé l'histoire d'une seconde.<p>

«Sora...»

* * *

><p>Mwhahaha ! C'est fini ! Étrangement votre souris est attiré par le bouton "Review" comme un aimant sur la porte d'une frigo ! Non je rigole ! N'hésitez pas à postez vos commentaires. Le Lemon sera pour une autre fois ! Prépare toi au pire Roxy !<p>

**Roxas:** Pardooon ?


End file.
